Detention
by TiedToTheStorm
Summary: Sora has a naughty dream about his best friend, Namine! ONE-SHOT R


**Hey guys! This is just a random one-shot I felt like writing. I hope you all like it and also R&R please :) Sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes.**

**Rated M for sexual content and language :O**

_"Shit! I'm definitely going to be late!"_

_Sora sighed and quickly grabbed his books from the passengers seat. He hopped out of his car and shut the door tightly, checking his hair in the reflection from the window. Fortunately, it wasn't as crazy as the brunette thought it looked. The boy had overslept this morning and didn't have time to fully prepare himself. He blamed his best friend, Namine, for keeping him on the phone so late at night, but in reality Sora was the one who needed help with his Pre Calculus homework. He was a slow learner. _

_"Hey Sora!" Kairi, his girlfriend greeted him when he entered the school building. "Late again?"_

_"The bell rang already?!" Sora mentally slapped himself. _

_"Yes, stupid!" The redhead giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "Hurry and get to class!" She said before walking away in the opposite direction. _

_The school felt... different. Empty. Weird. Sora didn't know why he felt like this, but he ignored it and opened his locker to get his books for first period. _

_"Yo! Sora!" A familiar voiced called from behind._

_"Oh hey Riku- WHAT THE FUCK?" The brunette nearly dropped his books at what he saw. "Riku... W-w-w-w-where are your p-pants?!" _

_The older teen looked down at his fully exposed, plaid boxers and looked back at Sora in confusion. Sora didn't know whether to fall on the floor laughing or to be concerned. Riku was never the one to do childish things like this._

_"What's wrong?" The silver-haired boy sounded like an innocent school girl. Did he seriously forget to put on pants this morning?_

_"Dude, I don't know what's going on with you, but you don't have any pants on. I'm a little worried for your mental health..." Sora swear-dropped at how oblivious Riku seemed to be. _

_"Soraaaa! You're so weird!" Riku laughed and spun around like he was doing ballet. "I'm going to class now! See ya!" _

_Sora watched in pure shock as Riku spun away like a little princess. The brunette was so absorbed in Riku's weird behavior that he forgot all about how late he was. First period started at 8:25 and the time was now... 9:20?! Sora was almost an hour late and he was completely freaking out. He quickly closed his locker and with his books in hand he ran like the wind. _

_..._

_"Finally..." He breathed out when he reached the door to his classroom. His handed gripped the doorknob and with a nervous gulp, he slowly opened it. His goal was to enter quietly, but the loud squeaking noises coming from the door made that very impossible. Everything was going wrong for him today._

_Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and eyed the nervous boy entering the room. Sora felt like he was sweating bullets. _

_"Mr. Hikari..." The teacher glared at him with red eyes. Literally, her eyes were red for some reason. "Arriving to my class an hour late is unacceptable. This is your third tardy, do you know that?"_

_"U-um I-I'm sorry," Sora stuttered. "B-but If you just let me explain-"_

_"NO!" She shouted as loud as she could, causing the brunette to jump. "I'm tired of your excuses." The teacher grabbed a purple slip and wrote sloppily on it. She grabbed Sora's hand roughly and placed the crumpled piece of paper in it. _

_"W-what is this for?" _

_"D-E-T-E-N-T-I-O-N. Detention, young man!" Everyone in the classroom gasped dramatically. It looked like it was rehearsed. "Go, NOW!"_

_"Now? B-but, I thought detention was after school?" Sora asked innocently. The teacher shot him a deadly glare. _

_"Not MY detention. You better get out of here before you end up with a whole month's detention! MWUAHAHAHA!" _

_Sora was officially scared of his teacher. She was acting like an evil scientist or something. Before Sora left the class in shame, he quickly tried to scan the room to glare at Namine and imply that this was all her fault. When she was nowhere to be found, he sadly made his embarrassing exit. Was Namine skipping school because she knew she would be late as well?_

_..._

_The boy felt like he was in a place he had never been before. The detention room was in the far end of the school, according to the slip, and Sora could've sworn he had never seen this part of the school. Maybe because this was his first time ever receiving detention. The hallway was becoming darker and more deserted. He felt himself shiver a little. _

_"Room 101..." _

_Sora reached his destination and then headed into the already open classroom. No one was there. It wasn't a surprise, though, because the brunette had never even heard of people going to detention in the middle of the school day. He placed his books on one of the desks near the back and took a seat. _

_"Well... With no teacher here I can catch up on my sleep." Sora sighed happily and placed his head on the cold desk. Maybe this would be a good thing for him. He began to close his eyes, but then suddenly a figure entered the room. His eyes immediately shot open so he could get a good look at who the person was. Sora could not believe his eyes. _

_"Namine?!"_

_It was her. His best friend who he blamed for his early embarrassment. She was walking towards the teacher's desk and then sat down on the comfy chair. The blonde glanced at Sora and then picked up the piece of paper he had left on the desk, reading it silently. _

_"What the hell are you doing?" Sora was more confused than he was when he took the SATs. "Namine?!"_

_Namine put the paper down and looked at him again. Her eyes seemed... different. _

_"That's Ms. Namine to you." She stood up and walked over to the front of the desk. _

_Sora sweat-dropped. "Is this a joke?" How could Namine be the teacher for detention? She was a freaking student! She was still dressed in the school uniform and everything. "Namine-"_

_"Ms. Namine." She interrupeted him. Sora rolled his eyes._

_"Ms. Namine." He said sarcastically. _

_"Come here." She demanded. Her tone of voice caught the boy off guard so he stood up and walked over to her. He stopped about a few feet away from her. _

_"Look, today has been one hell of a day," Sora began, "Riku wasn't wearing any pants, Mrs. Suki was acting scary as fuck, and now you're pretending to be my teacher..." He placed a hand to his forehead just in case he started to feel a headache. "What is going on here?" He looked at Namine with desperation in his eyes. He wanted his best friend to make all of this clear to him. Unfortunately, she had a confused look on her face. Suddenly, Namine smirked at him._

_"You talk too much." She whispered in a sexy tone of voice. Sora looked at her like she was an alien. He had never, ever, ever heard her talk like this. Seriously, was he being pranked or something? The girl folded her arms. "So, Mr. Hikari..." Something about Namine using his last name was strangely turning Sora on. "Detention for three unexcused tardies..." She pretended to be disappointed in him by shaking her head. _

_"Well maybe if you hadn't kept me up all last night I would've made it to school on time!" He finally got the chance to blame his mistake on her. Sora grinned victoriously. _

_"What are you talking about?" Namine asked innocently. "YOU called ME." _

_Wait, so Namine was... not Ms. Namine? What did that even mean? Sora couldn't think straight. He didn't even know how to think anymore. _

_"Anyway," she continued, "You've been a really... Bad boy." The blonde reached out and grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer to her. Sora's face immediately started to heat up. He looked down and noticed her white shirt was unbuttoned slightly and revealing a bit of her cleavage. Namine raised a brow. "Are you mentally undressing me?" Her comment made the already flushed boy turn ever redder as he quickly looked away. _

_"N-n-n-n-n-n-no! I w-was just... I-I mean I..." _

_Namine giggled. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed." _

_Sora sweat-dropped. What was her deal? It wasn't right to just tease him like this knowing he had a girlfriend. A girlfriend named... Wait, what was her name again? The only thing on his mind was how crazy his best friend was driving him. He wasn't thinking about her as a friend, he was thinking about her as a girl. _

_"N-Namine..." He wanted her to stop messing with him... Before he gave in to his temptation. _

_"Sora, since you've been such a bad boy today..." Her small hand slid down his chest and stopped at his belt. "I think you need to be... Punished." _

_Namine's last words were so seductive that Sora didn't even think before he crashed his lips into hers. She kissed him back with full force. Everything was moving so fast. How did he even end up in this situation again? How would his girlfriend feel about this? Carrie... No, that's not it... Kiara! No... The brunette didn't even care anymore. He slid his tongue in Namine's mouth earning a soft moan from her. The noises she was making was turning him on even more. Sora broke the kiss momentarily to lift her on top of the desk. She stared at him with lustful eyes._

_"You can do whatever you want to me." The girl whispered, almost as if she was begging him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist tightly. Sora couldn't even speak so he just nodded. He wrapped one of his strong arms around her back and continued to kiss her in the most sensual way possible. His free hand started sliding down her body, touching every part of her. Namine was moaning in his mouth. Her hands dropped from his neck down to his pants and then started to unbuckle his belt. Sora's hand slid under her skirt to try and pull her panties off. His head was spinning in all different directions. He was going to have sex with his best friend and he liked it. _

_"Sora." Namine breathed out. _

_His belt was undone and his pants were unzipped. _

_"Sora." She said a little more excitedly this time. _

_Sora grabbed her underwear and slid them down her legs. _

_"Sora!" Her voice was louder this time and it sounded a bit different. Sora just ignored it._

_He laid her down on the desk. It was happening. They were going to cross a line and they weren't coming back. _

_"SORA! WAKE UP!" _

_..._

Sora's eyes shot wide open. He looked around and saw that he was in his room. How did he get here? He put a hand to his damp forehead.

"Sora! Wake up! It's time for school!" He heard his mom shout from behind the door. "Answer me!"

The brunette was still in shock so he couldn't respond. "Was I... Dreaming?" He couldn't believe it! He just had a wet dream about his best friend. What would Kairi think? Wait! He remembered her name! At least that was a good sign. Sora then realized that he was feeling weird... _down there. _He slowly looked towards the end of the bed and saw that he had a boner. Why did fantasizing about Namine give him an erection? Did he like her... More than a friend?

"Sora!" His mom shouted before barging into the room. "I told you to-!" She stopped completely when she saw her son and his... friend.

"MOM WHAT THE-" Sora shouted and frantically hurled one of his pillows over his manly bulge, hurting it slightly in the process. "DO YOU EVER FREAKING KNOCK?!"

His mom just nervously cleared her throat with a small blush on her face. "You don't want to be late." She said quietly before rushing out of the room. Sora groaned and stared up at the ceiling. Images from his dream last night started flooding in his mind.

"Maybe... I do want to be late."

...

A little to his demise, Sora made it to school on time that day. Everything seemed to be perfectly normal. Riku had pants on, Mrs. Suki wasn't evil, and Namine wasn't a seductive teacher. The boy frowned.

"What's wrong?" Namine said during class. It was the end of the day and Mr. Satoshi, their last period teacher, gave them the last ten minutes to do whatever.

"Nothing." Sora sighed. The blonde knew when something was bothering her best friend.

"Let me guess, you got caught skipping?"

"What? No way! I never get caught. I'm like a pro at skipping."

"Well," Namine laughed, "Aren't you a bad boy?"

Sora froze and looked at her with wide eyes. He tried to fight the blush that was creeping it's way onto his cheeks. He began to flash back to his naughty dream last night. "W-w-w-what?! I-I'm not bad, N-Namine! You're the bad one! You n-need to stop being so..." The brunette was literally scrambling for words to say. He was totally freaking Namine out.

"Holy shit, calm down! I was kidding..." The blonde sweat-dropped at his weird behavior. She was going to ask why he was acting so weird until the bell suddenly rung. Everyone swiftly hopped out of their seats and practically ran for the door.

"Have a good weekend... Class." Mr. Satoshi sweat-dropped.

Sora and Namine were the last to leave, still packing their books away.

"Don't forget, Froyo date today! You promised!" Namine winked.

Sora rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Ha of course I didn't forget." A few days ago, Sora and Namine planned to go get frozen yogurt after his soccer game, but he kind of ditched her to hang out with Kairi. So, to make up for it, he promised to buy her as much frozen yogurt as she wanted.

"You ready?" He asked, reaching for the keys to his car.

"Yeah! Let's go." She smiled at him.

...

"Damn... For a skinny girl you sure do eat a lot."

Namine shot him a glare.

"Screw you."

"Ha-ha! I'm sorry."

"I'm eating all of this on purpose..." She said with a more serious tone. Sora gazed at her. "You really owe me!"

"I... I know." He started to feel that same guilt he felt a few days ago. He knew that she was hurt when he told her that he forgot about their plans. "Can you stop making me feel so bad about it though?"

"No!" She ate a spoonful of her frozen desert and grinned at him. "I will make you feel so bad you'll be depressed!"

"Namine!" Sora whined. The blonde giggled.

"Just kidding."

Sora smiled slightly and continued to watch his best friend devour her frozen yogurt, occasionally taking bites of his own. He couldn't deny how cute she looked when she stuffed her face. She was so comfortable with him and he was comfortable with her. Namine noticed him staring at her and then blushed a little. Wait, why was she blushing? Sora could feel his heart racing.

"I- I wanted to tell you the weirdest thing that happened to me..." The girl tried not to sound so nervous, but she was failing miserably. Sora was her best friend they could tell each other everything! No matter how crazy it was, Namine knew that he wouldn't judge her. "Well," she cleared her throat, "Remember the other night when we were having a sleepover and we were watching TV pretty late..."

Sora nodded slowly. "Yeah, why?"

"W-well remember when we were flipping through channels a-and we ended up on this show called, 'Hotel Eroctica'?"

The brunette started laughing. Why was she bringing up that at a time like this? He was also laughing at how red her face was. She looked so cute when she was embarrassed.

"Shut up!" She yelled. "Anyway, we were watching it to see how lame television porn was and stuff... And remember when that scene with the plumber guy and the single woman?"

"Oh yeah! The one where he said he wanted to 'fix the toilet', but they ended up fucking for some reason..."

Namine blushed profusely. "L-last night I..." She began to look away in embarrassment. Sora was getting annoyed.

"Hurry and get to the point!"

"Okay!" She bit her lip. "Don't laugh at me or anything! But last night I..." Her eyes refused to meet with his. "I had a dream about that..."

The boy looked at her in amusement. "So, a fake plumber came to your house and-"

"Not just a random plumber guy!" She cut him off. "Y-you... w-were the plumber guy..." Namine shyly looked him back in the eyes.

And then, it all clicked in his mind. Namine, his best friend whom he had just had a wet dream about, was also having wet dreams about him. Sora couldn't believe what was going on right now. Suddenly, Sora broke out into complete laughter. He knew he was laughing like a maniac in a public place, but he didn't give a crap. Namine pouted.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T LAUGH JERK!"

"I'm not laughing at you!" He replied once he finally calmed down. "It's just that..."

And then, Sora began to tell her all about his dream. He told her every single detail with no hesitation. Namine was blushing like crazy at some of the parts. She couldn't imagine herself being as bold as she was in the dream. They laughed and were embarrassed at the same time.

"So, did your mom really see your boner?" Namine asked with a giggle.

"Yup. It was humiliating."

The blonde looked down at her hands. "W-what does this mean..."

Sora just looked at her. They both knew exactly what it meant.

"Namine, I think I... Like you more than I thought I did." The girl looked up at him with wide eyes. "But Kairi... I would never cheat on anyone!"

"I-I know! I wouldn't want you to!"

"I guess it's just... Complicated."

They both looked at each other with sad eyes. Sora really didn't know what to do. He never thought that he would feel this way about the girl whom he practically treated like a sister. She was the girl who was always there for him, who had even seen him cry a few times. Maybe, he had loved her all along.

"You know what?" Namine said suddenly, with a smile on her face. Sora snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her with a puzzled look. "I could go for some more yogurt!" She pointed to her empty cup and then smirked at him.

He was speechless. "I..." Sora then smiled at her. This girl really was amazing. "I think I can manage that."

He grabbed her cup and began to walk over to the counter to get it filled up again.

_I guess falling for your best friend is complicated but... _Sora thought, as he glanced back at Namine who was impatiently waiting for her food.

_I can't believe a stupid dream did this to me!_

_..._

**_Whoaaaaa I'm finished guys! Don't take this fic too seriously but HA I kinda tried to use a more serious tone at the end of the story because I wanted to make their relationship more realistic. Not the typical "Omg I love my best friend I'll end my other relationship now and get with them," type of relationship xD I still wanted to keep this fic light-hearted though. Anywayyy I hope ya liked it! Plz review and let me know if the errors are just too much to handle T.T _**

**_Btw Sora and Namine are both 18 in this just in case you were wondering!_**


End file.
